


Zeppelin

by Lolly_XX



Series: Daddy Sam [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Stuffed Toys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Dean runs some errands.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Series: Daddy Sam [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962523
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Zeppelin

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was going to alternate fluff and NSFW content, but I left the last part open ended so I had to complete it.

Dean was awake before everyone else, or at least he was around before everyone else. He laced up his boots, grabbed his keys, and started off for the store. He took his time looking through the shelves of stuffed toys trying really hard to find the perfect one. He thought back to his own childhood, and Sam's. Sam's favorite was this scruffy looking yellow dog. 

Dean didn't think a dog was fitting for Jack, though. He needed something different. He didn't like any of the bears, finding them all to be a little boring. Then he spotted this pale blue narwhal and he had to have it. It was the only one on the shelf and it positively screamed Jack. 

Once he had the narwhal tucked under his arm he headed for the nightlights. There weren't many to choose from so he just picked one that had an on off switch for now. Maybe he would ask Sam to help him shop online for something better later. 

He returned to the bunker and found Jack in his room. 

"Hey," he said, knocking on the open door. "Can I come in?" 

"Sure!" 

"I, uh, I got you some things." He was trying to figure out where Jack's head was at. 

Jack's face lit up and he watched as Dean crossed the room and knelt beside the bed. 

"Well, I noticed some things were missing in your room," he retrieved the nightlight. "Sammy always needed a nightlight to sleep. It has a little on off switch so if you don't need it you can turn it off." 

Jack took the nightlight and turned it over in his hands then smiled at Dean. "Thank you. I can't wait to use it tonight." 

"There's one more thing." 

Dean took the stuffed toy out of the bag and laid it on Jack's lap. 

"All kids should have something special to sleep with." He smiled, picturing his brother and that stupid old dog. “Even Sam used to have one.” 

Jack picked up the toy and looked it all over. 

"It's a narwhal," Dean said, nervously. He thought maybe it was too kiddish for Jack. 

"I… I love it!" Jack's eyes sparkled as he hugged it to his chest. 

Dean smiled more than he intended to. 

"Can we go show Sam and Cas?" 

"Sure, kid." Dean clapped him on the back and followed him out the door. 

"Sam!" Jack called before he reached the library. "Sam! Look!" 

He came skidding into the room holding the toy out for everyone to see. 

"What have you got there?" 

"It's a narwhal! Dean got it for me." Jack curled into the chair beside Sam, handing his new toy over. 

Cas smiled up at Dean who had stopped behind the chair the angel was perched in. 

"Wow," Sam marveled. "What's its name?" 

"Well I … don't know. Dean?" 

"Oh, you get to choose the name," Dean told him. 

“Hmmm,” Jack pondered, slipping under Sam’s arm and nuzzling into his side. “Dean said you had one too when you were a kid. What was its name?”

“Uh…” 

“Ruff Ruff,” Dean interrupted. 

Sam smiled at the memory. Jack didn’t think Ruff Ruff was a good name for a narwhal, though. 

“I’ll have to think about it.” He cuddled the thing close to his chest as Sam tightened his arm around him. 

It wasn’t long before Sam and Cas had returned to their studying. Jack’s thumb found its way to his mouth and he looked down at the sewn on face staring up at him, tirelessly imagining the perfect names. 

Later at dinner he proudly announced he’d thought of the perfect name. 

“Zeppelin,” he said, suddenly feeling too bashful to make eye contact with Dean. “So I can always remember who got him for me.”


End file.
